The Teacher and the Pupil
by Verdigris
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Aang and Gyatso before the war.
1. Growing Up

**The Teacher and the Pupil**

By Verdigris

Disclaimer: Wait, I don't own the wonderful world of Avatar? Ah man…

_Author's Note: The first of a collection of one-shots focused on Aang and Gyatso before the war._

**Growing up**

Gyatso sat peacefully on a woven mat outside in the open air, enjoying the sincerity and quietness of the cool early morning. Alone on the balcony of a tower in the temple, the wise old monk had been meditating for the past hour. In his calm and reflective state he sensed a sudden change in the air around him. Opening an eye he gazed up ahead and listened to the whistling wind in the distance as it echoed through the winding corridors of the tower—and waited.

Along the stairs of the tower someone or something was running at an inhuman speed, airbending the currents of air at the heels of its feet. A large stream of dust trailed behind it as it ran effortlessly along the tower before skidding to a halt a mere few inches in front of the old monk.

Gyatso coolly airbended the dust cloud that enveloped around him with a graceful gesture and smoothed his windswept mustache back to its proper place. As the dust dissipated, it revealed a grinning young boy practically bouncing from one foot to the other with glee.

"Aang, why are you in such a hurry?" The monk inquired the young man gently through a good-natured chuckle.

Though his meditation had been disturbed, the large grin on Aang's face was infectious and it caused the wrinkled corners of the old monk's mouth to lift upwards.

Panting heavily and smiling brightly, Aang presented a scroll to his teacher enthusiastically.

Between breaths he gasped out, "A letter…from Kuzon!"

Gingerly the monk took the scroll. His old eyes squinted in an attempt to read the messy writing. "Kuzon? The boy we met in the Fire Nation last season?"

"That's him!" Aang grinned, delighted at his master's recognition.

A memory came back to Gyatso in the form of an impish, ambitious boy with a mop of dark hair and a fun-loving spirit. It was Aang's first visit to the Fire Nation and Kuzon had nominated himself as the young airbender's official tour guide to his home. Regardless of their backgrounds, their carefree demeanors and a knack for getting into trouble, the two boys developed an instant connection. In less than a day the two became the best of friends.

At the sight of Aang's excited smile Gyatso suspected this was not the first letter they had exchanged. It seemed that not even distance could keep the boys apart.

Aang grinned from ear to ear as he sat next to his teacher on the mat.

"We've been writing back and forth for a few months," Aang explained, confirming Gyatso's initial wonderings as he gave the scroll back to his pupil.

Even as he sat cross-legged on the mat next to his master, Aang was still visibly bouncing and brimming with energy as he spoke of his friend on the other side of the world.

"Kuzon invited us to join his family for the Summer Solace Festival!"

Gyatso smiled, "The Summer Solace festival? I haven't been to one of those celebrations in ages. The fireworks, the music, the performances," he mused and trailed off, obviously lost in the memories of days gone by.

Encouraged by his mentor's pleasant reminiscing Aang eagerly asked, "Can we go? It's only in a week away. We could leave in a few days and be there the morning of the festival."

The deep wrinkles around the monk's mouth suddenly drooped and he shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry Aang, but my presence will be needed a the temple for the week of the solace. I can not take you."

The hopeful smile on Aang's face vanished completely. His pupil's disappointed expression caused a pang of regret in his heart. He disliked dashing Aang's expectations, but he had pressing responsibilities as an elder of the temple. Gyatso sympathetically patted Aang on the shoulder.

"We will visit the Fire Nation and your friend another time," he promised Aang gently before rising from his seat to descend the tower.

Disheartened, Aang mournfully looked over his letter in defeat. He had so wanted to see his friend Kuzon again. They had had so much fun during his first visit to the Fire Nation he was anxious to return and experience the festival with his new best friend. So much had happened since his last visit, such as his new arrow tattoos he received when he reached the level of master a few months earlier. Kuzon would love to see them.

Suddenly he had an idea popped into his mind and he airbended himself to his feet.

Aang suddenly blurted out, "Can I go by myself?"

The old monk stopped in his tracks and turned to face his pupil with mild surprise. The eyebrows lifted upwards on Gyatso's face and he inquired, "Alone?"

Aang shrugged, "I won't be alone. I'll take Appa! He'd love to see the Fire Nation."

Gyatso's mustache twitched in thought. Aang had never traveled by himself, let alone with an inexperienced young sky bison like Appa. True they had traveled short distances together, but never as far as the Fire Nation islands.

The young airbender knew the uncertain and contemplative expression on his mentor's face all too well. His request was about to be declined, so he acted fast.

"Please, Monk Gyatso," Aang pleaded with desperation in his voice.

He enlarged his bright grey eyes to twice their normal size, making sure to add a quiver to his bottom lip to help with the effect.

"I'll do anything. I'll scrub the bison stables and I'll help the temple gardener pull weeds in the apple-melon patches. I'll even clean my room!"

Gyatso inwardly smirked at Aang's persuasive tactic. Regardless of the boy's doe-eyed expression, the monk was determined not to let it wear down his resolve. The boy was too young to venture so far on his own. He would have plenty of time to visit the Fire Nation islands when he became of age. Until that time, as his mentor and guardian, Aang was his responsibility.

"Now Aang…" the monk tutted gently but sternly, folding his hands into the sleeves of his robe before continuing with a lecture.

Before he could say another word, Aang beat him to it. He stopped his desperate pleas and bowed his head in a respectful manner, the knuckles of his fists pressed together so the arrows on his hands touched.

"I'll be safe, I promise," he vowed in a more adult tone as opposed to his more childish one.

Sighing deeply, Gyatso was about to put an end to this discussion when his gaze fell on the newly tattooed blue arrow on his brow, still fresh and shining on Aang's bowed scalp.

The tattoo was a symbol of Aang's newly acquired title as an Airbending master—a feat the boy had achieved years before his peers. Most young brothers and sisters of the temples achieved the level of master at the age of fifteen at the very earliest. It was an extremely impressive and rare accomplishment for Aang to become a master at the age of twelve. Although he was still a child in many respects, the mark of the arrows served as a right of passage according to Air Nomad tradition. Technically he was now an adult.

It was hard for him to admit after practically raising him from a toddler that his young pupil was not a little boy anymore. Gyatso remember how Aang had shone tremendous discipline, skill and most surprisingly—maturity—when he applied himself to the task of earning the right to wear the sky blue tattoo on his brow.

At his master's apparent silence, Aang let out a soft sigh of defeat before speaking.

"Well… I better tell Kuzon the news then," he mumbled to himself, tracing patterns into the loose dirt on the ground with the toe of his boot.

"Of course," Gyatso nonchalantly agreed, "And after that you will help me in the kitchen. We'll have to make plenty of fruit pies for Kuzon's mother to take on your journey."

The old monk kept his grin hidden as Aang glanced back at him in hopeful surprise. Then he winked at him.

Aang's bright grey eyes widened and a large smile spread across his face. "You mean it? I can go by myself?"

Gyatso chuckled, "Yes, but you must promise me that you'll behave yourself and mind your manners. And most of all, please be careful." "Yeeaaaah!" Aang hooted and jumped six feet into the air, pumping his fist upward in triumph and laughing in delight. He truly had he best master in the entire temple—no, the entire Air Nomad nations!

Gyatso cleared his throat to interrupt his student's merry making. Aang quickly composed himself and bowed before him again. "Of course Monk Gyatso," attempting to take the situation very seriously and act like an adult for once. "I promise."

"Good," the old monk smiled approvingly. "And one more thing…"

He ducked down to whisper in Aang's ear. "Remember to bring an extra bag of fire gummies with you. I haven't had those in years."

The old monk chuckled to himself as he watched his young pupil race off the other direction to plan for his journey, clicking his heels in the air happily in anticipation.

_Makes you wonder if this would have been Aang's last visit to the Fire Nation before the war. I've thought of writing a short one-shot of Aang's visit to see what Kuzon would have been like and how they got along. If anything, I'd love to write it just so I can have them both calling out "Stay flamin', hot-man!" _


	2. Join the Dance

**The Teacher and the Pupil**

By Verdigris

Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own it.

_Author's Note: A collection of one-shots focused on Aang and Gyatso before the war._

**Join the Dance**

Autumn was a time for celebration and festivity for the Air Nomads. Their spiritual energies were at their strongest during the fall season when the winds changed at summer's end. On the first day of fall, Airbenders gathered at the Eastern Air Temple to celebrate. Colorful died cloth flags of orange, red and yellow were strung up around the walls and waved energetically throughout the temple. Pumpkin-beans were gathered by the sisters and piled in weaved baskets near the entryways to thank the spirits for the coming of fall.

The courtyard in the Eastern Air Temple was the largest out of the four temples, which was why it was chosen for the yearly festival. As the sun rose to mark the first day of the season, the temple as already filled with monks and sisters, as well as other Air Nomads from neighboring villages.

Gales of laughter echoed and rose from the center of the courtyard as platters of delicious food were passed from one hand to the other. The aroma of smoked cedar, celery and herb cheeses, honey glazed bread and fruit pies permeated though the air. Wooden pitchers of freshly squeezed raspberry-nectar juice had to be constantly refilled to keep up with the thirsty masses.

Filled with good food and drink everyone rose to dance, whirling and spinning to the tunes of Air Nomad folk songs. Even the sky bison, free from their saddles and harnesses, bellowed along with the music joyfully.

Gyatso was sitting next to Tenzin, an elder monk from the Northern Air Temple, sharing stories as they drank lemon grass tea together.

"The children are not dancing," Monk Tenzin gestured to the large groups of young airbenders behind them. "Why are they not joining in?"

The children chose to stay near the tables of food, preferring to be part of the scenery than the entertainment. The boys stood on one side of the courtyard while the girls stood on the other, nervously avoiding eye contact. For many, this was the first time they ever socialized with an airbender of the opposite sex. The four temples were either strictly male or female. Theses boys and girls had never came in contact with one another and did know what was to be expected of them, especially on the dance floor.

Boys gazed nervously at the girls and picked at their food. The girls were doing the same, never straying too far from their group. It was new territory for them, something their fellow monks and sisters never taught them. They watched enviously as the adults danced with each other with ease.

Gyatso chuckled at Tenzin's comment, "They just need a little encouragement. Once one of them starts dancing, they'll all join in."

It was no surprise to Gyatso when Aang broke the ice. Once the band began to play a new tune, he was the first to run onto on the center of the courtyard. At first the children only gawked, frozen in their place on the sidelines of the makeshift dance floor.

They were mesmerized as Aang danced by himself, acting as if no one was watching. What he lacked in rhythm and style, he made up for in enthusiasm. Kicking up his heels, he moved about with the adults in the courtyard, mixing in different styles he had picked up from the other dancers. He even came up with new ones, never caring if he looked ridiculous.

Aang suddenly paused after he noticed the stares from the other children. Instead of feeling embarrassed, he only grinned at them. When they didn't join him, he ran over to the side and extended a hand to a particularly shy girl.

The girl blushed and was unsure of what to do, turning to her other sisters for help. Before they could react she was pulled out into the dance floor. Aang sensed her nervousness, and slowly led her into a simple made-up dance. Before long, she was simply dancing and the worry of following the steps was soon forgotten.

Encouraged by Aang's fearless display the children forgot their apprehension and giggled, running out to join them. Their shyness disappeared and whatever uneasiness they had about dancing and each other was gone.

Life is like that, Gyatso thought as he sipped his tea. No matter the rhythm or the steps, one must always learn to join the dance.

_Author's Note: Hoped you liked it. More on the way!_


	3. Unique

**The Teacher and the Pupil**

By Verdigris

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender does not belong to me.

_Author's Note: A collection of one-shots focused on Aang and Gyatso before the war._

**Unique**

Aang waited quietly as Gyatso poured them both a cup of tea after a long training session. The boy watched as the old monk smiled serenely, carefully airbending the steam away from the cup before handing it to his student. Aang could never remember a time in his young life if he had ever seen his master without a smile on his face.

The man was unique, even in a temple full of holy and spiritual monks. To Aang, Gyatso was different in every way. As peaceful as Air Nomads were known to be, he had seen the other monks yell and bicker secretly within the walls of the temple.

But not Gyatso.

His tone of voice was always pleasant, kind and warm, no matter how heated an argument became.

The thin lines stretched across the corners of his face from years of laughter. They often hid his eyes in the deep wrinkled crevices beneath his temples. It was said that their people's eyes were dull and colorless, but Gyatso's shimmered mischievously like crystals—especially when he laughed.

No monk or man for that matter laughed like the way Gyatso did. Every time he laughed it rang out like a bell from the bottom of his soul.

"Life is a gift and its meant to be enjoyed," Gyatso had explained once to Aang before a meditation session. "The more you laugh, the more the universe laughs with you."

Gyatso was the wisest man he knew—possibly the wisest man in the world as far as Aang was concerned. In all his traveling he had never met a man who spoke the truth with every breath he took.

He had once told Aang that if one could not be happy with the simple things in life, then true happiness could not be attained. If that was true, Gyatso was the happiest man in the world. He knew who he was and what his place was in the vast unknown of the universe.

The monk. The prankster. The master. The teacher.

"Aang?" The old monk gently interrupted Aang out of his thoughts.

He motioned at the cradled, untouched teacup in his student's hands. "Your tea is going to get cold," he chuckled.

"Wha?" Aang stuttered. He shook his head and grinned, "Sorry, I was just thinking about something…" he trailed off, sipping his cooling tea politely.

Gyatso's eyes twinkled behind his aged temples. "And what is that?"

"That I want to be just like you," Aang smiled adoringly up at his master.

_Author's Note: I've been on a Gyatso/Aang fluff kick all week. I really wish we could have seen more of them in the show. I can't wait to see how Gyatso is portrayed in the upcoming movie. _


	4. The Birds and the Bees

**The Teacher and the Pupil**

By Verdigris

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender does not belong to me.

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! These are a lot of fun to do. _

**The Birds and the Bees**

Walking steadily along the worn walkway, Gyatso shifted to accommodate the woven mat underneath his arm. Aang followed eagerly behind him, carrying his mat with little effort. The grass was damp and clung to their boots from the mist that rolled in during the early morning. As the fog around them increased, Gyatso sensed they were getting closer to the large lake situated above the hill overlooking the temple.

As they walked, two rabbit-lemurs flew over their shoulders, chattering and circling each other playfully in the air. Aang giggled out loud, delighted by their antics. He began to give chase, but not before glancing back at his master pleadingly with his eyes.

"Go ahead," Gyatso made a shooing motion with his free hand. "But not for too long."

He smiled as he watched the boy run off to chase the lemurs. The other monks would have discouraged Aang's antsy behavior. Knowing Aang as he did, the boy had more energy than ten rabbit-lemurs put together. Allowing him to burn off some energy before his lesson would pay off in the long run, especially when it came to Aang's attention span—which was about the size of a walnut.

Gyatso had picked the location by the lake for a reason. Today marked an important day in Aang's training since he had already mastered the basic forms of airbending. Before Gyatso could teach the more advanced stages, a meditation session would be needed. It would be more intense and require more focus than their previous ones. This was why the old monk had picked the secluded spot near the lake.

Situating the mats near the bank, Gyatso heard Aang laughing in the distance. The boy followed the lemurs into some dense foliage on the other side of the lake.

The monk had already given his student enough time to play and called out, "Aang, please come here."

The young airbender called back over his shoulder, not moving from the thick brush. "Monk Gyatso, look at this!"

Ever indulgent, Gyatso gave in to his student's wishes. "What do you want to show me?"

Aang sat on his heels near the bushes and pointed behind them. "I've never seen rabbit-lemurs play that kind of game before. It's so funny!" he grinned.

Curious, Gyatso peeked over to see for himself. Then the monk's face fell at what Aang had dubbed to be amusing. Taking his student by the shoulder, he ushered him away from the scene as quickly as possible.

"What's the matter, master?" Aang asked as he allowed Gyatso to lead him away from the lemurs. He had never seen that strange look on his master's face. "Were they doing something wrong?"

Gyatso sighed. It looked like the meditation lesson would have to wait. Though Aang was only eight-years old, he was old enough to learn the facts of life. It looked like he had a more important lesson to teach today.

"Come with me," the monk ordered softly.

A confused and slightly bewildered look appeared on Aang's innocent face. Seeing how Gyatso had reacted to the lemurs only increased his curiosity, his eyes straying to the foliage. Following the monk to the lake he withheld any questions until they were situated on their mats.

After a few moments, Gyatso calmly said, "To answer your first question—no, they were not doing anything wrong."

"Then," Aang scratched his neck, "What were they doing?"

"They were mating. It's a ritual and one that is old as the dawn of time. It is because of this ritual that all forms of life are born into the world—sentient and non sentient," Gyatso explained as honestly and simply as he could.

Aang blinked at him and picked at his ear. "Okay…so what does that mean?"

Gyatso decided to try a different angle. "Have you noticed all the baby rabbit-lemurs in the summer?"

"Yeah, they're born in the summer," Aang smartly replied. He wondered where his master was going with this.

He knew that babies did not just appear out of thin air, unlike some of the younger airbenders he knew.

Pleased at his answer, Gyatso delved further. "And what season are we in now?"

"The beginning of spring," Aang tossed back casually. "So, what does that…"

The words finally sank in and his eyebrows lifted sharply upwards in realization. Slowly his bemused smirk turned into one of horror.

He pointed to the bushes where the 'game' had taken place. "Because of that?" Aang stuttered in shock.

The old monk grinned. "Now you know why there are so many lemurs in the summer," he summed it up.

Allowing his student to digest the information, Aang could do nothing but stare at the ground. The whispered conversations from the older boys in the temple finally began to make sense. His face began to heat up when images began to unintentionally appear in his head—and they weren't stopping with just the rabbit-lemurs. He was suddenly too horrified to ask any more questions.

The young airbender would have a difficult time facing girls for a few weeks. Thankfully living in a temple exclusively for monks, Aang would be spared the humiliation.

"Aang…" Gyatso soothed gently. "It's part of life. You'll understand it better when you're older." He paused before asking, "Do want to ask me anything else?"

Finally gaining enough courage to speak and look his master in the eyes, Aang shook his head furiously before whispering, "No."

With the damage done, Gyatso rose from his seated position and asked, "Now, should we get back to your studies? Or do you want to go back to your room to think about what we just discussed?"

Aang's shot up onto his feet, his face still red from embarrassment and half yelled, "Airbending please!"

Gyatso chuckled. After a chat about the birds and the bees, Aang was all the more eager to get something _else_ on his mind. Gyatso would have to keep that in mind before his next lesson.

_Author's Note: Poor Aang. At least it wasn't at the temple where the sky bison were being bred. That would be so evil ;)_

_Author's Note: I've been on a Gyatso/Aang fluff kick all week. I really wish we could have seen more of them in the show. I can't wait to see how Gyatso is portrayed in the upcoming movie. _


	5. Rebirth

**The Teacher and the Pupil**

By Verdigris

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender does not belong to me.

_Author's Note: Thanks again for reviews! If you have any ideas or possible prompts for future entries, just let me know. I've got more on the way, but help is always appreciated!_

**Rebirth**

Gyatso waited patiently in the front of the great doorway of the holiest room in the Northern Air Temple. He was flanked by monks on each side, all of them either meditating silently or praying with their heads lowered to the stone floor. The bells tolled from the towers, faintly echoing through the cavernous hall. It had been hours since the doors had opened and it could be hours more. No one was certain how long it be would be.

Whispered and hushed voices of the monks around him reached his ears. They were often met with hisses and growling undertones before becoming silent once more. Everyone was anxious, for it was not everyday that an Avatar was being chosen behind those very doors.

Like him, the monks around him were teachers and guardians and their students, as young as two years old, were locked away in that very room. All of the children within the room were born within a year of Avatar Roku's passing, and thus were candidates to be his successor. Each one had to be administered an element test by the sages to determine who was the reincarnation of the Avatar.

The Avatar cycle ran in order with the elements—Water, Earth, Fire and Air. The deceased Avatar was born a Firebender and the next was destined be an Airbender. The last Avatar to be an Airbender was Yang Chen from the Western Air Temple over four hundred years ago. It was predicted that the Avatar would be male, which narrowed down the candidates to the Southern and Northern Air Temples.

There were hundreds if not thousands of children brought before the sages. Their masters were eagerly waiting in anticipation. Neither master nor student would be notified of the Avatar's identity until the child reached sixteen years, as was protocol, but it was exhilarating to be present for the event. Once the test was complete the children would be released back into the care of their guardians, happily unaware as to whether or not they had been chosen. To the children the test was just a game of picking up toys and nothing more.

To the world, Avatar Roku was the all powerful, all knowing link and embodiment of the world's life force. To Gyatso he was just Roku, a man who he had been blessed to call a friend. The monk had not yet received his tattoos when he met the awkward, wiry figure of an adolescent. A shy, kind and determined young man, for three years Roku and Gyatso had been each other's constant companion and remained close friends until the day he passed.

It was surreal to know that beyond those very doors a new Avatar would take his place. Who would be destined to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders and whose face would he wear?

Gyatso felt a selfish twinge of wonder in his heart— Would he be the one destined to raise and tutor the next Avatar? At this thought a sudden surge of laughter rose from his throat, causing a few monks to look his way with odd interest.

He lucky enough to have had the great bridge of the spirit world as a best friend—and lightning did not strike twice.

_Author's Note: The show never made it clear if Gyatso knew if Aang was the Avatar. I'm guessing that he did not since it could make his relationship with Aang rather bias if he knew he was raising the Avatar the entire time._


	6. The Punishment

**The Teacher and the Pupil**

By Verdigris

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender does not belong to me.

_Author's Note: Thanks again for reviews, they're always appreciated! _

_Catstop – After rereading it, I see your point. The 'lightning does not strike twice' line was intended for Gyatso rather than Aang, but it is confusing. To personally know and be friends with the previous Avatar was rare and he doubts the he would be lucky enough to also raise his successor, even though Aang does become the Avatar in the future. I may go back and reword that line to clear that up. The original story was much longer and went into more detail. I may just repost that version. Thanks!_

**The Punishment**

A group of young boys were huddled in a large circle in an open field. Monk Issun, the temple airbending teacher, was lecturing on the basic forms of bending. The young monks in training had masters of their own, but it was important for them to learn airbending as a group. After gaining control of his class, his students were standing attentively silent and awaiting his instruction.

"Everyone take your stance," Issun ordered authoritatively. As an example he stood with his legs apart and his arms loosely out in front of him.

The boys mimicked his actions and he continued, "Now, channel the air around you. Let it slowly flow from the bottom of your feet, up your spine and outward through your arms and through your hands," he opened his palm and punched it forward, "and release!"

A gust of air blew powerfully from his open hand. The young boys had similar results but on a much smaller scale. Issun smiled with satisfaction at their performance.

"Very good. Now, we will repeat this technique but with a different form. Take your—" he was interrupted by giggling laughter from the back of the circle.

Issun sighed deeply and wiped a hand down his face. He knew full well who was responsible for the commotion. This was the fifth time this week his class had been disrupted. He prayed silently to the spirits to give him strength.

A gaggle of boys were crouched near the back. They were giggling incessantly over a spinning collection of colored rocks in a small sphere of air. A young boy with a slight build and bright grey eyes was effortlessly controlling the spinning rocks in his hands. Spurred on by the delight of his fellow students, he added more rocks to the air sphere. He was so distracted by his trick that he barely noticed when his audience began to scatter.

"Aang," Issun punctuated with a sharp tone while standing over him.

Startled, the boy immediately stopped his bending and the rocks spilled onto the ground at the monk's feet.

"Yes, Monk Issun?" the boy smiled innocently, tucking his hands behind his back.

The teacher raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head in displeasure.

"What am I going to do with you, Aang?" he sighed. "I've warned you time and time again about not paying attention in class."

Aang smiled sheepishly. "But I was paying attention," he stated, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"No, you've been playing games and distracting the others all morning. I doubt you've heard a single thing I've said," Issun accused.

Aang shook his head in his defense. "But I have been listening," he insisted. "I just already figured out the forms, that's all."

The monk narrowed his eyes at the boy in disbelief. He could not believe that a seven year-old who did nothing but goof off during airbending sessions was claiming to have already perfected the basic forms. Earlier this morning he caught him chasing cow-frogs when he should have been meditating and taking naps during breathing exercises. No matter how much he scolded him, Aang never took him or any of his lessons seriously.

Issun crossed his arms, "Mastering the basic airbending forms takes time, patience and discipline—something you've showed neither during my class."

"Mastered?" Aang laughed in spite of the infuriated looked on Issun's face.

"I don't know if I mastered them," he admitted cheekily while rubbing the back of his head. "But I think I'm pretty good at them! Wanna see?"

The other boys held their hands over their mouths to stifle their giggles. Aang was immune to Issun's stuffy and strict nature and they found it hilarious. They knew what was coming and continued to watch the scene with amusement.

Issun's face was red with frustration and he gestured to the crowd of students around him.

"Since you enjoy having an audience, prove to me you've been paying attention," he commanded.

Aang grinned joyfully at his demand. The other boys watched silently as he eagerly moved into a basic stance and stuck his tongue out of his mouth in comical concentration.

Punching forward with his right hand he performed the first form flawlessly. The gust of air from his palm was strong and controlled, almost as powerful as Issun's. Without missing a beat he turned to the right and punched forward with both hands, causing two large air gusts to simultaneously burst forward.

Issun's robes were haphazardly windswept by Aang's impressive display of bending, as was his beard and mustache. He stared dumbly at the boy in astonishment. Not only did he manage to perform both forms perfectly, but produced two air blasts in the second form—something he had yet to teach his age group.

Aang smiled smugly, obviously pleased by his reaction. The monk had eaten his own words and his cheeks were red in embarrassment. With a sharp glance, Issun halted the smirks from the giggling boys' behind him.

Attempting to smooth his beard and robes calmly, Issun cleared his throat before speaking. He carefully covered up his amazement with an un-amused frown.

"So you _have_ been paying attention," he said in a cracking voice, coughing several times to hide it. "But that is no excuse for acting like a fool in my class."

Aang's smile disappeared completely. He looked hard into the teacher's eyes for signs of praise, but he saw nothing but dissatisfaction.

"I've let you get away with your actions long enough," Issun announced sternly.

Breathing in deeply he continued, "Because of your behavior today, you are banned from attending the Airball tournament this afternoon."

Aang's eyes flashed widely in alarm. He sputtered out, "Monk Issun, I…"

"And…" the monk interrupted sternly, "You'll be weeding the melon gardens with the temple gardener. You'll report to him right after class. Is that understood?"

Aang hurriedly looked to his peers for help, but no one came to his aid. Defeated and crestfallen, he turned his eyes away from them in dismay.

"Understood, Monk Issun," Aang whispered softly.

The noon temple bells sounded through the grounds.

Feeling a headache beginning to form, the monk pinched the bridge of his nose and called with exasperation, "Class dismissed!"

The other students straightened and bowed before running off to enjoy the summer day. Some cast sympathetic glances Aang's way before joining the others. Despairingly, he trudged off to the gardens to face his punishment alone.

0000000000000

The gales of cheers from the airbending tournament reached Aang's ears and he let out a long, suffering groan. He returned to his attempts of removing a large weed in the melon gardens. It would not budge and he pulled at it frantically only to fall back on his rear with a thud.

"Be careful young airbender," Monk Ngodup the old temple gardener wheezed out. "You'll pull up the melons roots if you're not careful."

The monk glanced upwards at the sun and declared, "I have to check up on the other gardens. I trust you'll finish weeding on your own?"

Aang nodded and wiped a sweaty hand across his brow. He waited for the monk to take his leave before slumping down in the dirt to take a quick break. Wrapping his arms around his knees he stared out onto the field where the tournament was taking place.

It wasn't fair. Why did they get to have the all the fun while he stuck here digging in the dirt? He had done as Issun had asked. He proved to the monk that he knew the forms, so what did it matter that he wasn't paying attention? Gyatso had already taught him almost everything he needed to know about airbending.

As he let out another sigh, Aang reached for another weed. Before his hand touched it, it popped out of the ground with a twirl and floated down near his feet. He stared at it in amazement, wondering what caused the weed to uproot itself.

"They can be quite stubborn," a familiar and musical voice remarked.

Gyatso appeared next him and Aang scrambled quickly to his feet. The monk gestured with a quick flick of his hand and another weed was uprooted in the same fashion. Aang smiled widely in amazement at the unique style of bending.

"Wow, where d'ya learn to do that?" the boy asked excitedly, grinning up at him as he momentarily forgot about his punishment.

He received a firm gaze from his master in return and Aang shrank back. Gyatso sat down near the garden and folded his hands inside the sleeves of his robe. The monk's eyes were hidden from view behind the thick wrinkles on his temples and his mouth was set in firm line—not angry by any means, but it was clear he was not pleased. Anything less than a smile worried the boy and after seeing his master's expression, the brunt of what he had caused in class began to take affect. His heart thundered against his chest.

The young airbender bit the inside of his cheek and quickly obeyed the monk's silent expectation and sat next to him.

"I spoke with your teacher this morning," Gyatso announced with concern. "He said you were misbehaving in class."

Aang winced and squeezed his eyes shut. Hearing the accusation from his master hurt even more than it did from Monk Issun.

"Is this true?" The monk asked, making sure to look his student in the eye while keeping his facial features impartial and neutral.

Without hesitation Aang replied through a lump in his throat, "Yes…"

Folding his hand in his lap, Gyatso pressed on. "Why did you disobey Monk Issun? It is to my understanding that he has warned you several times on numerous occasions."

Finding it hard to look at his master's eyes, Aang began picking at the grass. He shrugged before admitting, "I…um… I just got bored. I already know the basic airbending forms."

Twirling a thin piece of grass around his finger Aang finished by explaining, "He keeps going over the same forms over and over again and I already know them because you taught me. I showed him I understood what he was trying to teach, but it made him even more mad."

Gyatso took his students words under consideration. Aang was a fast learner when it came to airbending, which was why he excelled as quickly as he did. It was this same precociousness that caused the boy to become easily distracted. It disappointed him that he was willing to control himself during his private lessons with him, but not with Monk Issun and the other children.

During this silence, Aang watched his master's face carefully. When the smile refused to return on the monk's face, Aang's eyes began to water with tears, fearing that he had made him angry.

"I'm sorry, Monk Gyatso," Aang half-whispered.

"Do you know why you're sorry?" Gyatso asked suddenly.

Aang opened his month and then closed it. "Because…." He sniffed and said the first thing that came into his head, "I got caught?"

Gyatso inwardly held back a grin and kept his facial features unbiased.

"Try again," the monk inclined his head.

Biting his lip Aang answered again with more thoughtfulness, "I disrespected Monk Issun in class?"

Rewarding his student with a small smile, the monk's eyes softened and he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Aang, you have a natural gift at airbending. You have shown tremendous skill, which is why it's no surprise that I've gone ahead in your lessons."

At his praise Aang's eyes began to light up in spite of the tears that flowed from them.

"Monk Issun is not aware of your skill level, but that is no excuse for your behavior. You've shown disrespectfulness towards his teachings and to your fellow students. Just because you're bored, it does not give you the right to act out as you wish," Gyatso scolded, careful to keep his voice low and gentle.

"In fact, reviewing the forms will make you stronger as a bender," the monk concluded. "Even masters must practice what they already know and then some."

Wiping a hand across his eyes, Aang nodded in understanding. With a final pat on his shoulder the familiar smile returned. It was never easy reprimanding his student, but it needed to be done.

"Now," Gyatso said with small grin. "Do you promise to give Monk Issun the same respect you give me?"

"Yes," the boy vowed. "I promise to respect Monk Issun in the future," Aang bowed from his seated position.

Gyatso smiled, pleased that Aang had learned his lesson. Hopefully he won't be giving brother Issun anymore trouble. Well, not too much anyway.

Ever hopeful, Aang sniffled and grinned back at his master and asked, "Does this mean my punishment is over?"

Shaking his head Gyatso returned his toothy grin, "Not in the slightest." He laughed out when Aang let out a groan as his hopes of attending the tournament were dashed.

Deciding that his fate was sealed and out of respect for Gyatso's and Issun's decision, Aang returned to the garden to fulfill his duty. He expected Gyatso to leave him to attend the Airball game, but instead he crouched down next to him.

"You know, sitting on those benches for the tournament is bad for my arthritis," the old monk rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Besides, there is nothing wrong with showing you some effective gardening techniques."

Aang beamed and they both shared a secret wink between each other. Together they tackled what was left of the weeds littered throughout the melon garden.


	7. Sunrise

**The Teacher and the Pupil**

By Verdigris

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender does not belong to me. Bugger.

_Author's Note: Thanks again for reviews, they're always appreciated! Catstop – Not at all. Keep 'em coming ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Sunrise**

In the silent darkness of the early morning, a small figure was sneaking across the stone floor where an old monk was sleeping soundly. Crawling onto the small modest bed, the figure slid itself up onto the mattress and scrambled onto the covers. The monk shifted onto his back, snoring softly as he slept unaware to the shadow hovering above him.

The figure abruptly plopped itself down onto the monk's chest startling him into wakefulness. He sat up in alarm, searching the humble furnishings of the room with blurry eyes before finding the source of the commotion sitting on his lap.

"G'tso, wake up!" Aang tugged at his master's mustache.

Gyatso rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and gently removed the small hand away from his face. He rose into a seated position and placed the giggling toddler on his knee. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he glanced at the window and noticed that the sun had not yet risen. It was still dark outside and the stars were still present in the sky.

"My goodness," the monk chuckled with sleep still thick in his voice. "Aren't you an earlier riser?"

Gyatso marveled at the small child's energy at such an early hour. Aang rose with the dawn every morning and yet the three year-old's bright grey eyes showed no signs of tiredness, unlike his own. Youth was most undoubtedly wasted on the young. Aang smiled toothedly at him. He was clad in an oversized yellow sleep shirt and had managed to put his boots backwards on his feet. It was a comical sight, though Aang did not seem to care. All he wanted was for his master to join him in bringing in the new day. Ever the dutiful guardian, Gyatso adjusted the shoes on the right feet. He bounced him on his knee, causing another wave of giggling to erupt from the boy. It was then that he noticed something in Aang's hand. His necklace.

"How did you get this?" Gyatso asked with humorous surprise, carefully easing the wood beads from the child's grasp.

He gazed toward the small table where he kept the necklace on the ledge and it was much too tall for Aang to reach.

In response, the toddler made an airbending motion with his hands. "'nding!"

He gave the boy a bemused grin. Aang's airbending was still in its earliest form, but it was surprisingly powerful enough to blow the necklace off the table.

"Did you now? Well aren't you clever," the monk complimented.

As he carried the boy back to his bed, Aang fussed and clung to Gyatso's thin shoulders. "No sleep! Hungy!" Aang proclaimed.

"It's not breakfast yet. You'll have to wait until the sun comes up," Gyatso explained to him gently.

Tears began welling up into his eyes. Aang insisted on not sleeping and protested, "Hungy, G'atso!"

Sighing through his nose, the old monk finally let Aang have his way. He was already quite awake himself and the sun would be up shortly. Gyatso reached out to grab a bowl of cherries from a small table. Aang's eyes widened. Cherries were his favorite and he reached for the bowl, grabbing the fruit by the handful.

Gyatso chuckled and sat on small chair with Aang in his lap. "Not too many. You don't want a tummy ache, do you?"

"For you," Aang gurgled between mouthfuls as he handed Gyatso a few cherries, smacking on the ripe fruit until it dribbled down his chin.

"Thank you," Gyatso said politely, adding to Aang's pleasure as they ate together.

Squirming out of his lap, Aang began to totter to the door and pointed, "Outside!"

"Now Aang…" Gyatso began, although his eyes sparkled at the boy's insistence. "You already had a treat and it's too early to go outside."

Hands reaching for the doorknob, Aang's eyes became wide and glassy. "Peeease?" he begged.

Gyatso shook his head and chuckled under his breath. "Alright, but only for a little while."

Before opening the door Gyatso whispered to the little boy, "But we must be quiet. We don't want to wake the other monks."

Aang brought a small finger to his lips, "Shhhhh…"

"That's right," Gyatso smiled and mimicked his actions.

Hand in hand, they tiptoed together through the dormitory hall trying to be quiet as possible. They walked to the open balcony near into the cool, autumn night air. Aang was not tall enough to see over the stone wall and held up his arms to signal that he wanted to be picked up. His loving master hoisted him up into his arms and turned his small body so he could look up at the sky. From the balcony they could see the winding walls of the temple as it stretched out like a great dragon tail over the mountain ridges.

It was then that the first light of the sun began to appear, dissolving the stars away as it made scarlet patterns along sky. The sun shone like a ruby, making the small silvery clouds and the mountaintops look like they had been dipped in gold.

Gyatso nodded towards the rising light and breathed out, "Isn't it beautiful, Aang? See how the light catches the stones. Our temple takes on a different face with each sunrise."

The dusty brown stones of the ancient structures gradually turned to a rosy gold and soon the whole temple was illuminated with the soft glow of the new day. While lost wonder of the sunrise, Gyatso's words had fallen on deaf ears. Aang was already fast asleep, sucking his thumb and nestled against the warmth of the monk's shoulder.

As the bells tolled overhead, Gyatso smiled tenderly at his young student and began to walk slowly back to their dormitory with Aang cradled in his arms.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. The next one should be up in a few days. _


	8. The Choice

**The Teacher and the Pupil**

By Verdigris

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender does not belong to me.

_Author's Note: The reviews have been awesome. Thanks again! This month turned out to be rather crazy. Traveling…entertaining family and friends…training for races…more traveling and a new awesome job in less than twenty-five days. Whew! I'm sure you guys are just as excited as I am for the new series next fall. Nothing like Brian and Mike doing what they do best—being fan-flippin-tastic!_

_

* * *

_

**The Choice**

Aang let out a large yawn and he kicked a ball from one foot to the other, bending the air around so it barely touched the ground. Picking at his ear he scanned the open field, looking for signs of activity amongst the tall grass. Other than a few buzzing butter-bees the field was empty and silent. Disappointed by the lack of playmates, he began to make his way back to the temple grounds in hopes of easing his boredom.

A young monk passed his way carrying a large basket in his arms. Grinning widely, Aang jogged up to him and cut him off by bouncing the ball in front of him. "Wanna play, Jampo?" he excitedly prompted.

The boy shook his head while wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Sorry, Aang. I'm doing chores for Monk Senge this afternoon. And besides, it's too hot to play Airball. Maybe another time," he said with a tired smile and pressed on with his duties.

Hiding his displeasure with a good-natured grin, Aang shrugged and tucked the ball under his arm. "Sure, I'll see you later."

As the boy faded from view, Aang let out a groan and continued his search for something interesting to do. As Jampo had stated, it was too hot to play Airball, or much of anything for that matter. The monks and students were either sitting inside enjoying quiet games of Pai-Sho or meditating in a shady spot under the trees. Even Appa was content to sleep the day away in his cozy stable. Sitting quietly and meditating was not very appealing to Aang at the moment. The hot blaze of the sun was strangely invigorating, stirring a restless energy within him. With no one to play with he decided to go exploring.

Wandering into the courtyard Aang amused himself by picking wild flowers. He picked a large yellow flower, laughing in delight when bees landed on the petals while he suspended the flower in the air with bending. Aang was happy to keep up the game until he heard voices nearby.

Curious, Aang followed the sound to the wall that separated him and the large garden inside. He airbended himself up with little effort and balanced on the wall overlooking the garden. He saw three monks standing in front of Monk Pasang—the high monk of the Southern Air Temple. The young monks looked no older than sixteen and judging from the bandages on their brows and arms, they had recently received their tattoos. Pasang spoke very quietly with them and Aang had to angle his head downwards to hear what he was saying.

The conversation was muffled and Aang was only able to make out one sentence. "You'll be given a choice," Pasang had spoken.

"A choice?" Aang wondered to himself as he watched the scene from above.

The monks remained quiet as if deep in thought. One of the three stepped forward and said something to Pasang. The high monk gave a nod of consent and said in a strong voice, "You'll have a month to make your final decision."

Then they were dismissed and they left the garden. Aang stayed silent on his perch, scratching the back of his head in confusion about what had taken place. As he pulled his hand back, he stared at the sky blue arrow there. He had received his tattoos months ago, but he had never spoken directly with Monk Pasang, let alone a discussion about a "Choice".

As he leapt down from the wall, Aang gazed upward to the eastern tower. Aang smiled when he noticed the trail of smoke coming from the top, along with the sweet smell of fruit pies.

00000000000000000

Gyatso held up a hand, pushing and pulling at the air to control the amount of heat within the stone oven. He sat in blissful silence and breathed in the scent of the cooking fruit pies. The monks appointed to cooking allowed him to make as many as he pleased for their meals, for no one in the temple could outdo his talent for baking.

"Good afternoon, Monk Gyatso!" Aang announced his arrival as he padded up the tower stairs.

Smiling pleasantly, the old monk inclined his head. "Good afternoon to you too, my young student."

Aang's mouth watered at the scent of pies cooking in the oven. He sat down next to his master and peered inside. "Are they almost done?"

"Not quite," Gyatso replied. "They must be golden brown around the edges. That's the secret," he winked at the boy.

As the monk turned his back to his pupil to tend to the ovens, Aang mentally counted in his head before asking his question. Without turning around, Gyatso spoke. "I sense you have something you wish to ask me."

Aang blinked in amazement at his perception. He always knew when he had something important on his mind, so without delay Aang asked, "What's the 'Choice', master?"

Gyatso paused in his bending and hummed in confusion. "The 'Choice'?" he repeated. "Where did you hear that?"

"I saw Monk Pasang speaking with a few other monks. They had just received their airbending tattoos. He said he was giving them a 'Choice' and would give them one month to make their decision."

Gyatso smiled mischievously at him and raised a thin eyebrow. "Were you spying on them in the garden?"

Aang's back straightened at his accusation. He rubbed the back of his head and muttered nervously, "Spying? Uh…well I-"

The old monk laughed hardily at Aang's obvious confession. "Well, I suppose if you won't tell the other students about this, I won't tell Pasang about your snooping."

Aang's curious eyes twinkled at the prospect of learning what exactly happened within the garden. "So you'll tell me?" he asked hopefully.

The monk folded his hands into the sleeves of his robe, grinning at his eager student. "Only if you promise to keep this between us. You are the youngest master within the temple, so this information for your ears only."

Aang nodded furiously, scooting closer on the mat next to the old monk. Gyatso made a play of squinting left and right before explaining through a hushed whisper. Aang leaned in with anticipation.

"The choice is a decision to become a Monk or an Air Nomad."

The young airbender scrunched up his face as the old monk grinned at him. "That's it?" He pointed to his own tattoos. "Then how come Monk Pasang didn't tell me when I became a master?"

The monk chuckled and tapped a finger on the arrow on his forehead before tapping on his heart. "There's more to than that. It's a very important decision, Aang. You maybe a master, but Monk Pasang thought it would be best to wait a few years before giving you the choice."

Aang tilted his head with bemusement, "I did not know there was a difference between an Air Nomad and a Monk. "

"That's understandable," Gyatso explained. "There is a very fine line between Air Nomads and Monks. Every airbender is taught and raised with the same values as the Monks and Sisters in the temples. However, there is a difference. Once they become of age at sixteen years, they have to make a choice to either serve under the temple as a Monk or to leave to be an Air Nomad. "

"It is not an easy decision," Gyatso pointed out carefully. "You may be content with living under the restrictions of the temple now, but you may think differently when you come of age. Unlike the Air Nomads, we are not permitted to leave the temple or have families of our own."

Without pause Aang grinned and shrugged, not the least a bit phased. "Well that's easy. I want to stay at the temple and be a monk like you."

Gyatso smiled indulgently at his student's innocent and naive answer. "Your heart may say differently when the time comes. You may meet a very special someone one day and the choice will not be so simple."

"You mean a girl?" the young airbender inquired through a smirk.

Gyatso waggled his eyebrows teasingly. "All it takes is a _look_ and it'll be the hardest decision you'll ever have to make."

Aang shook his head in disbelief and laughed, "That'll never happen to me."

In his travels he had interacted with other girls his age. While he found them pretty, the thought of pursuing a wife never crossed his mind. While he had watched as mothers and fathers held their children and seen lovers kissing and holding hands, it was not enough to hold his interest. Aang's heart was free and unencumbered and he was more than willing to make that sacrifice to become a monk. How could one single gaze from a pretty girl make him change his mind? This whole 'choice' thing was beginning to seem a little silly.

Gyatso chuckled before returning to his baking. "That's what they all say."

He removed the pies from the large oven, airbending the steam and heat away with a graceful gesture and placed them on the shelf above to cool.

"I bet it wasn't very hard for you to choose." Aang muttered, distracted by the tart smell wafting around him.

Focusing his eyes on the gentle rising of steam from the pies, Gyatso's soft smile changed to a more reflective one. He turned to his student and said, "Yes it was."

Aang jerked his head away from the oven and gawked at his master in shock. "You didn't always want to be a monk?"

Gyatso nodded his head and Aang felt his stomach flip. Gyatso's very presence glowed with peaceful and spiritual enlightenment. He was the very model of the values and philosophies that their entire culture was based upon. It staggered him to hear his master admit to having a moment of doubt before making his sacred vows to serve the temple.

"Fate is a funny thing," Gyatso began with a thoughtful tone. "Before I gave my final word to become a monk, I decided to visit my mother and father in the village below. It was the first time I had seen them since I was a boy. Like you, I never thought twice about leaving the temple."

After a small pause he said softly, "Then I met her."

Aang had never seen that look in his master's eyes. There was a soft faraway glow burning faintly within his grey irises.

" Lasya," Gyatso breathed out. "She chose to live in my parent's village as a Nomad after completed her mastery of airbending in the Western Air Temple. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The more time we spent together, the more my initial decision began to waver. A week before I had to make my choice I meditated for days and hours on end, wishing for a clear answer to appear. After experiencing the best of two worlds, I could not decide."

"I went to speak with her the day before I returned to the high monk with my decision."

Aang listened with rapt attention, still amazed by the change in Gyatso's voice as he spoke of the girl. "So, what happened?"

With a bowed head, Gyatso sighed. "She chose another."

His expression was unreadable, but Aang could detect the sadness deep within the old monks eyes.

"You should always open your heart to the possibilities, Aang" the monk clarified with a gentle smile. "One must never stray from love—for it is the foundation of all things."

As Aang mulled over his words, Gyatso lifted the pastry off the tray and offered his student a piece. Together they sat in reflective silence for the remainder of the afternoon. Between bites of the delicious fruit pie, Aang turned his head to gaze toward the mountains in the distance. As his young eyes followed along the winding ridges of the rocky peaks, his heart began to beat steadily as a strange feeling washed over him when they lingered to where the mountains dipped into the sea.


	9. Why Can't We Be Friends?

**The Teacher and the Pupil**

By Verdigris

_Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to gruesome-twosome __Michael Dante DiMartino__ and Bryan Konietzko__. The Legend the Korra cannot come soon enough. Sigh…_

**Why Can't We Be Friends?**

The merchants in the marketplace held up their wares hoping to attract potential customers as they passed on the street. Their tightly packed stands displayed an array of delicious food. The exotic smell of Fire Nation spices mixed together in the air and an intoxicating aroma flowed throughout the city square.

Aang and Kuzon spent the entire afternoon exploring. They were determined to sample everything the marketplace had to offer before sundown. Several merchants offered Aang a full portion free of charge, declaring that is was good luck to have Airbender visit their establishments. Air Nomads did not travel to Eastern Islands very often and his orange clothes and bright blue arrow tattoos stood out in a sea of crimson and gold.

Gyatso permitted his pupil to see the sights on his own with his newfound friend. He believed it was crucial to his student's education to learn another culture through a peer his own age. They agreed to meet up again when the sun had officially set. After parting ways Aang happily allowed Kuzon to play tour guide for the remainder of the day.

When the two boys finally settled on the outskirts of the market square their arms were loaded with goodies. Aang munched a fried dough cake coated in powered sugar and cinnamon while Kuzon gnawed on a large piece of grilled komodo-chicken on a stick.

"Wanna bite?" the Fire Nation boy offered between large mouthfuls.

Popping the rest of the treat into his mouth Aang answered politely, "No thanks."

Kuzon gawked in disbelief. "You do know the Eastern Islands have the best komodo-chicken in the world, don't you? You should try it."

Aang shook his head and clarified, "The monks taught me that all life is sacred, so I don't eat meat out of respect."

When Kuzon continued to stare at him Aang smirked and shrugged. "It's an Air Nomad thing."

Snorting in exasperation Kuzon mumbled through a mouthful of chicken, "Can't eat meat… can't have hair…"

He swallowed and sighed loudly in contentment while running a hand though his messy locks. "You don't know what you're missing, Aang," he teased.

At his remark Aang playfully airbended the back of Kuzon's head and blew his shaggy hair into his face. Kuzon let out a whine and furiously smoothed it back to its normal messy state.

"What's the point of having hair if it always gets in the way," Aang laughed.

Suddenly the sugar surrounding Aang's pastry began to melt in an extraordinary rate. He blanched as it turned to goo in his hand and he flicked it around comically in an effort to remove the melted dough from his fingers. Kuzon held his sides, doubling over on the bench as he burst out laughing. Amused by Aang's confusion he held up his hand in front of him and smirked at the flame flickering on his fingertips.

"You're not the only one that can bend," Kuzon grinned, mimicking the Airbender's playful smile.

Aang laughed out loud. He was delighted that Kuzon shared his love of pranks. "You owe me another fried dough cake!" he threatened humorously between their bouts of giggling laughter.

The sun began to set and the two friends lost track of time. When they rushed to the center of the marketplace Gyatso was nowhere to be found. They searched through the masses of people in the square, ducking into booths and tents in an attempt to find the monk.

"Hey baldy!" a harsh voice shouted in the distance. "Yeah, I'm talkin' to you, Airbender!"

They spun on their heels and their eyes met with alarm. They raced toward the voice and skidded to a halt in front a large crowd near a small bar. Gyatso stood before a large inebriated man who was circling around him, slurring and spitting out drunken insults. He was well muscled but a few inches shorter than the slimly built monk. A small crowd had gathered around the pair, curious as to what was taking place between the Firebender and the Airbender.

The old monk paid no mind to the potentially dangerous situation. Instead he regarded the drunken man with a pleasant smile and sipped at a small teacup.

"There is no need to yell. If you wanted my name you could have asked nicely."

Stumbling forward with squared shoulders the Firebender growled and spat at the ground. "I don't care what your name is, Airbender. Who do you think you are hanging around here?"

Kuzon narrowed his golden eyes at the drunken man and nudged Aang. "That's Hun. He works at the shipping docks and he's always trying to pick a fight. Nobody messes with him and I mean _**nobody**_."

The two boys struggled through the spectators that had formed around the men. Aang hissed anxious apologies as he airbended them to the side to make his way to the front to assist his master.

Hun wiped a hand across his unshaven face and gestured to the restaurant behind him. "This is a _Firebender_ bar," he proclaimed loudly. "No _Airbenders_ allowed. Understand, old man?"

Gyatso squinted at the bold painted letters on the bar sign. He chuckled, "Is that what it says? My old eyes must be failing me because I don't see anything that says "Firebenders Only".

The monk held up a small teacup in his hand. "The owner sold me a drink, so you must mistaken."

A perplexed expression appeared on Hun's face. A sane man would have backed down by now and yet the monk continued to stand before him, drinking tea and smiling at him without a twinge of apprehension and fear.

"You should calm down and have a nice cup of tea. It would do wonders for the headache you will undoubtedly have after consuming so much alcohol," Gyatso advised in cordial voice.

Snickers rose from the group of onlookers and Hun's face blossomed with anger. Determined to give the monk something to smile about he descended on him with fists raised.

"We gotta do something, Aang!" Kuzon called out as he shoved himself through the spectators.

They burst from the safety of the crowd and fell into fighting stances, poised and ready to aid Aang's master a moment's notice. Gyatso's eyes quickly flashed towards his student and the young Firebender, halting their efforts with a single sharp glance. Then he gave them a quick mischievous wink.

Kuzon felt Aang's airbend the flames away from his knuckles. He pulled his hand back and blinked at the odd smile on Aang's face. "Aren't we going to help him?"

"He knows what he's doing," Aang whispered with a grin and tilted his head back to the crowd. "Just watch."

Hun quickly began closing in on the monk. The click of his boots resounded heavily on stone pavement.

"It's not wise to be so confrontational with an unclear mind," Gyatso warned softly, careful to keep his tone even and calm as the man approached him.

"We'll see about that," Hun threatened with a throaty snarl.

Gyatso shook his head sadly at the man's persistence. His half-moon lidded eyes observed his attack and he made no attempt to move away. Inches away from being struck by the Firebender's fist the monk quickly turned to the side. As a result Hun missed his target and tumbled onto the ground. Bewildered and spitting out dirt he stared up at the old man with astonishment.

"Are you alright?" Gyatso inquired gently. His eyes were sincere as he stooped down with an extended hand.

Hun blinked at his genuine concern, puzzled by the monk sudden act kindness. The laughter from the crowd behind him reached his ears and his hesitance was forgotten. With a growl Hun rolled onto the backs of his forearms and swept a leg at the monk. Gyatso nimbly leapt back and avoided the violent kick with ease. Hun balled his fists in frustration. He was not as weak and frail as he looked.

A slight frown appeared on the Airbender's face. Folding his hands into the sleeves of his robes the monk warned yet again. "Please, there is no need for this."

Ignoring his words Hun flew at the monk once more. Gyatso dodged his attack with a quick turn of his head. His refusal to fight back sent Hun into a fury and he threw several more punches in succession, growling heavily when the monk continually dodged each one without removing his arms from his sleeves. Tiring with each fruitless jab his movements became clumsily and unsteady.

Stumbling back and huffing from excursion Hun struggled keep his breathing under control. Gyatso stood patiently in front of him and showed no signs of fatigue. With last of his strength Hun punched forward with his right hand, letting loose a large torrent of flame.

The crowd drew back in fright and their laughing faces dissolved. Collective gasps of fear rose as the flame hurtled dangerously toward the monk. Aang and Kuzon held their breath as he stood passively in the path of the fire. As the crowd dove for cover, Gyatso calmly drew his a hand out of his sleeve and swept it upward before slicing it down. A large gust of air erupted. The dust burst around him and extinguished the burning flame with one singular movement of his arm. Like something out of the spirit world Gyatso emerged from the golden dust cloud unharmed.

After a few moments of silence the crowd exploded into cheers at impressive display of Airbending. The self-satisfied smirk on Hun's face had long since disappeared and he fell to his knees, exhausted and defeated.

Gyatso casually airbended the dust from his robes and drew out the cup of tea he had kept safe in his sleeve. The only thing that broke his collected composure was Aang's sudden enthusiastic embrace. He let out a surprised, "Umph!"

"I hope I didn't scare you," the monk chuckled and patted his student on the shoulder.

"Not at all!" Aang replied cheerily as he beamed up at him.

They turned around to find Kuzon with his mouth hanging open like an elephant koi. "You defeated Hun…" he sputtered. "Without even touching him! Airbending can do that?"

"Deflection and evasion," the monk explained with a wink. "Airbending may be the more subservient of the four bending arts, but when used correctly it can turn an opponent's strength against them."

"So all you had to do was tire him out," Kuzon said with a mischievous chuckle and tapped his chin. "Pure genius."

Hun sat dazed and defeated on the ground, dumbfounded that he had been beaten so easily—and by an old man no less. The crowd of people had dissipated and saved him from further humiliation. Suddenly a pair of smiling faces greeted him. With the will to fight finally gone the Firebender heaved a disgruntled sigh as he was helped to his feet. He turned his head away as he muttered his thanks, unable to look the monk the eye after the embarrassing ordeal.

Gyatso whispered something to Aang. His student happily accepted his proposal and walked up the dazed Firebender. Hun flinched uneasily at the boy's approach, expecting another blow to his ego. Instead Aang offered the man a cup of tea. The boy's wide grin met the man's confused one. Flabbergasted, Hun it took it into his oversized hand and sipped at it shakily before stumbling his way back home.

"I believe we've come to a understanding," the monk concluded with a nod.

_Author's Note: I have four other unfinished Gyatso and Aang related stories on my computer, so hopefully I'll them all up before the end of the year._

_I recently watched M. Night's The Last Airbender with RiffTax (www. rifftrax. com/ rifftrax / last - airbender). For those familiar with Mystery Science 3000, these are the same guys. Whether you hate or love the movie its worth watching!_


	10. The Burden

**The Teacher and the Pupil**

By Verdigris

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender does not belong to me.

_Author's Note: Dedicated to my wonderful father. _

**The Burden**

Frustrated tears stained his cheeks and trailed down to his chin. He stared at the stone floor of his room as he sat curled beneath the foot of his bed. Aang lost track of time, unsure of how long he had been sitting there, yet he had no desire to move and face what was waiting outside his door.

He had spent the last three days grimacing under the uncertain and frightened glances of his peers and teachers. Everything had changed since the day the elders of the four air temples had announced his true identity. The children he had grown up with refused to let him to participate in their games, and the monks that had watched him grow from infancy treated him like a stranger. Even his name was pronounced different with his newly acquired Avatar title. It sounded so foreign in his ears and he doubted he would ever get used to it. He winced when the monks paused in his wake when he approached them in passageways of the temple. Some would bow and avoid eye contact in a distant respectful gesture, though they had smiled and laughed along with him three days earlier.

Aang felt as if he had disappeared. He felt like a stranger in his own skin. Did the Avatar spirit within him change him somehow? He touched his face wondering if he was truly different and glanced at the shallow water basin in the corner of his room. Nervously he slowly approached it, afraid of what he might see in his reflection and dreading that he may see a face he no longer recognized.

His breath caught at the sound footsteps from the doorway and he knocked over the water from the basin when he scrambled backwards to hide behind the bed.

"Aang," a voice from the doorway spoke softly in concern. "Is everything alright?"

The young airbender turned his head slightly, catching the shadowed form of his teacher in the doorway from the corner of his eye.

"You missed supper," he heard Gyatso say as he held out the bowl to gain the boy's attention, but Aang did not turn to face him.

Aang could smell the comforting aroma of _thenthuk_, a very simple but flavorful noodle and vegetable soup. It was one of his favorite dishes, but he was not hungry and the very thought of eating made his stomach turn. Without lifting his head he politely nodded and took the bowl, though he made no attempt to eat any of it. He continued to sit on the floor and began to stir at the thick noodles absentmindedly.

Without a word his mentor sat next on him on the floor. They sat like this for several long moments and the only sound heard in the small room was the scraping sound of Aang's wooden spoon against the clay bowl.

Twisted away from him, Aang could mentally picture the concerned expression on Gyatso's face. Or was he looking at him like the rest of his people did? The days of isolation had worn him thin and he wanted more than anything than pour out his heart to the monk. Yet he was afraid and chose to focus on stirring the warm soup, unable to gather his courage. He feared that the moment he turned his head he would see the same distant apprehensive gaze and not the paternal, caring eyes that looked upon him everyday of his young life. Aang may have changed in the eyes of everyone around him, but he could not bare the thought of seeing that mirrored in Gyatso's.

Aang swallowed back a sob as the prickle of tears returned. He would not dare turn around. He hoped that after a time his guardian would just let him be.

A gentle hand fell upon his shoulder causing Aang to jump slightly. To his amazement he began to calm down by the light touch. The silent display of comfort prompted the boy finally to speak.

"Can I give it back?" Aang asked in a quiet whisper. Then was a pause in the air.

"You are not the first nor will you be the last to ask such a question," Gyatso stated softly. "But no, you may not."

A sniffle was his only reply. Aang wiped a hand across his face letting it linger below his brows to avoid his eyes.

With a sullen voice Aang whispered, "Why did it have to be me?"

The monk let out a breathless chuckle. "It was always meant to you be you, Aang."

The sound of his name and the laughter in his slight raspy voice surprised the boy. Hope tugged at the corners of his mouth and he slowly he glanced upwards to look upon his face.

The old monk's eyes twinkled with same softness that Aang have come to love and expect from his master. They were the same ones Aang saw every morning of everyday, whether they were sharing a fruit pie together, telling stories or when they said nothing at all. He had begun to fear that they would be but a distant memory. Seeing them gazing into his Aang said nothing but flung himself into his arms, sobbing with joy into the worn robes, forever grateful that the recent events had not changed him in the eyes of his master.


End file.
